Protect the Weak
' Protect the Weak' is the fourth of the seven Challenges of the Titans in God of War II. Kratos must prevent the Translator from getting killed before the time limit expires. All the while, enemies will continually attack Kratos and the Translator. In the Challenge, Kratos fights Sirens, Rabid Hounds, Satyrs and Cyclopes. The Translator is kept safe whenever he is placed inside a glowing ring. When he is not inside the ring, he loses health. As the challenge progresses however, the ring shifts locations. There is also a Fates Statue however, which makes the Challenge much easier, so you must use the Amulet of the Fates to slow time to save the Translator and carry him to the next glowing ring. When all the enemies are eliminated, the challenge will automatically end. Restrictions *The Translator must not die, and must remain inside of the blue circle Bonus Points *The Translator's health must be above 50% by the end of the challenge. Tips *The Fates Statue is the best advantage of this challenge. Slowing time at every opportunity makes it much easier, as stated above. The best tip to this challenge is the most obvious one: use the Statue against every enemy and attack them before they can attack the Translator. *The worst enemy of this challenge is the Cyclops: it won't stop attacking while being hit and deals greats amounts of damage to the Translator. Some of their attacks take even half his health, making the bonus fail instantly. One way to get rid of them is to slow time and attack them with the Barbarian Hammer as fast as possible. In "normal" difficulty, 6 to 8 slams of the Hammer (Triangle, Triangle combo) are usually enough to kill a Cyclops. **Although the Hammer is a good weapon for this challenge, it's not recommended to use to kill every enemy of it, because less red orbs are gained. Finishing enemies with the Blade of Olympus usually gives more orbs. *Satyrs will block most of the player's attacks, but they have a weak point. Once again, slow time while fighting them and attack them. When they leap to the side, they are open to incoming attacks, which must be done quickly. *Reach your enemies before they reach the Translator. The enemies will attack the one who's closer to them, so if the player can manage to stand very close to them, they have more chances to attack Kratos than the Translator. *Never forget about the Translator and his ring on the ground. Like mentioned above, the ring moves to different points of the arena occasionally and the Translator will have his health drained when he's out of it. It's quite easy to forget about this while attacking strong enemies in big numbers, and this is one of the things that makes the challenge (and its bonus) difficult to be achieved, so keep an eye for the Translator's health bar and the ring on the ground. **When the Translator needs to be taken to a different part of the arena in order to stay in the ring, it's better to slow time while taking him, because this decreases much the chances of being hit in the way and drop the Translator. *Cronos' Rage can be really useful when a group of Satyrs or of any other enemies appears in the arena. It won't just help to kill them, but also add to the "orbs collected" and "combos" ranks, increasing the chances to have a nice score by the end of the challenge. Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection